Hogwarts Karaoke!
by Nastygurl666
Summary: I and my friend go to Hogwarts and hold a Karaoke contest! Special apperances!
1. Default Chapter

Hogwarts: Karaoke

Prologue

 "Argh! Bored! Amy, pass me a can of pop will you?" said the tall, blonde girl in the back of the car.

 Amy turned to face Carmel next to her, "You've already drunk it! Honestly where do you put it ?".

 Carmel looked at Amy, a strangely sadistic glint in her eyes…

 "Caramac, you're freaking me out." Amy said, feigning fear, "Stop it!" she finally yelled.

 "What if we use this little gadget to go to a little ol' castle." She dipped in her pocket and revealed a long, pointed stick.

 "Where'd you get that!" exclaimed the-ever-so-quiet-Amy.

 Carmel shrugged, "Never mind _where_ just mind _what_".

 "Huh?" (isn't Amy a bright child?).

 " I'm surrounded by invociles, we are going to go to Hogwarts!".

 "Ohhhhh. Right! Why?"

 Carmel's smile widened, "You do have the karaoke machine, right?"

*****

 " Hey, Harry! Look at this!" said Ron from the message board in the Gryfindor common room. " A K-a-r-a-o-k-e-contest. What's karaoke?"

 "It's a thing muggles do Ron. We have a karaoke machine back home"  said (guess who said that) Hermione.

 "I'm going to go to it. How about you two?" asked Ron.

 "Sure" the others choroused.

Meanwhile…

 "Brilliant! A chance for I, Draco Ethelfridge Malfoy, to become the famous star he is predicted to become!"

 Goyle looked up from his book (101 tricks for your pet ferret) "Can I go! Please Draco! Please!"

 "What? Oh yes. You can, evil-sidekick Goyle"

 "Yay!" Screamed Goyle as he ran down to tell his boyfriend Crabbe.

 Draco walked over to the table where Gregory's book lay, "hmm,-what! Goyle!"

 And so he ran down the hall (unaware that he was stil wearing his care-bear p-js).

^_^ XD *_* : D 

Okay I know that was short and stupid but I'm sleepy!

Oh yeah I am Carmel and my best friend is Amy.

To Amy.

I lost the sheet we planned the story on! Don't be mad…


	2. Lets Get this party started!

Well, I'm updating again but I have another message before I do:

Amy, 

I lost the stupid book where we wrote in all the songs! I'll explain at the party, I can't wait to see your dress.

You are going to go nuts when you see me, so is Jade, Samantha, Amy Hurst and possibly Luke, Nick and Niall. But they are boys and they are-well you know, 

s-t-r-a-n-g-e.

Carmel.

^_^ Enjoy! ^~^ *~* ^-^

Chapter 2

 So it was set for Friday. The same day as Halloween, be it so. Also, the night in which the first muggles ever-to-visit Hogwarts hosted the first Hogwarts Karaoke.

 "Well Amy ol' gal, whats the prize going to be?" asked Carmel.

 "I thought you bought it…" said Amy.

 Carmel stopped in the corridor, her blonde hair messily falling down her shoulders, "I thought you were going to buy it…" in a grave tone.

_ "Argh! Not again! Bad Caramac! Bad Caramac! Bad, bad, bad!" _thought Amy, "You forgot, didn't you?" It wasn't a question.

 She opened her mouth in response when a loud rumbling sounded in the corridor they were in, "We'd best get going if we're going to get on the stage in time!" she said hastily before running down the corridors, whilst Amy was drowned in a sea of Hufflepuffs, and the countless apologies as she was trodden on.

~*~

 "Come on Harry!" said an excited Ron, as they waited in line for the changing rooms.

 "Yeah, in a sec' Ron. Where's 'Mione?" Harry was nervous, and it was making his voice quiver.

 Just on que, the said Bushy-Haired-book-bearing-buck-toothed-know-it-all-Granger popped up between them, her mane bushier than ever, her cheeks flushed bright pink, "So, who are you going as tonight, Ron?" asked Hermione.

 "Well, tonight, Matthew, I'm going to be…" _Carmel_ nips around the corner to play an enchanted drumroll _"Adam, and the Aunts!"_

 A head shake later, "It's Adam and the _Ants_ Ron." Said Harry in an exhausted voice "Hey, how did you know about stars in their eyes?"

 "Huh? Oh yeah Dad got a TV." 

(AN: I couldn't resist!) 

 Later

 "Bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger…" said Carmel hopping around on one foot in their private dressing room.

 Amy looked up from the mirror, "Huh? What's wrong now?" 

 "Umm, nothing…" a loud roar emerged from the crowd. "I'm SCARED!!!!!!" 

 "What? Carmel, it's just like a school production, remember like at school?" said Amy.

 "Muff!" sulked the blonde.

 Amy got up from her seat, a plan in mind, as she walked to the door, opening it a crack and taking a peak outside. "Ooh! Hey Carmel, look at that sexy, topless, boy outside…" 

 In a flash of blonde Carmel ran out the door, "WHERE?!?!" she cried. But the boy had fled at the sound of Amy's voice (AN: a lot of boys do, she can't help it!).

 The crowds were wild as Hogwarts first Karaoke contest was set to begin.

 "And here are your hosts, Miss Amy Ratcliffe, and Miss Carmel Ward!" bellowed the magically enhanced voice as the two lovely gals walked out.

 Amy wearing sparkling glittery green robes, in contrast with her auburn red hair; on the other hand, Carmel was clad in a pair of black parachute trousers and a Linkin Park top with hood. Which earned glares from the Red-head.

 "What?" Carmel whispered.

  "We're on- Hello Hogwarts and welcome to your first Halloween Karaoke Contest!" Said Amy earning cheers and a few whistles amongst the crowd.

 "So lets get going and Get this party started!!!!!" 

^_^

I would do more but I'm sleepy, sneezing, and I've been on my feet all day pouring coffee to them ugly mingers up at the café.

A little dedication, a little more action-yardy yardy.

To Mum,

Who is going back to Hong-Kong for Two weeks, and thanks for the Halloween party.

Yu'll never guess who the boy with no shirt and looks good too is….heehee!

Well, bye!


End file.
